


I Finally Got To The Top Of The Rockclimb Before Some Bully Came

by Inventivetic



Series: Little Farts of Inspiration Go a Long Way [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Burn dem vines, Death by plant, Gen, Like a month when flowey became flowey, Mostly interaction between two people, No Spoilers, Undyne is like a teen here, Waterfall, not really a plot, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Undyne meets someone.





	

* * *

       

       Climbing a wall with nicks the size of pinheads was not as fun as she thought. Every step towards the top felt like breaking a toe, relying on thin skin and small bones to support her full weight, her arms offering relief only at the end of stride when her feet lift to take the next step, only for them to be burdened once more. Her arms, however, were overworked. The perilous hike left no opportunity in which her arms could rest. But she was almost there. . .

 Somehow, with a wet slap of her hand, she reached her goal.  But didn't rest. She pulled herself to her feet and punched the air in a violent 'V' shape, victorious. 

She would have screamed, screamed and let the world know she _did it_ if she wasn't so breathless. Her fish lungs were working their butts off--she pounded her chest with a fist. She felt it was one of those times the royal emblem salute would be appropriate, but she hadn't seen it much, she only knew that she would have to cross her arms over her chest and say something.  It was supposed to empower a monster with hope, dignity and honor but whenever she tried it, it kinda made her feel stupid. She tried it again, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks in concentration.

 

" _You're doing it wrong."_

 

Undyne froze.  She could have sworn no one was up here. The only way up was this Cliff face, and of course she was going to notice another monster crawling up along side her. So, how . . .?

"You're doing it wrong, the emblem. You spread your feet apart and cross your arms with your hands on your  shoulder s. Then you say,  _'Oh, hail the Delta Rune song."_ ' One way to describe it, the voice, was bored. Its voice. . .was child-like and chirpy, but didn't sound happy. It sounded a little annoyed.

 

". . . That sounds dumb." Undyne said, even though that may have been insulting Asgore just a tad. The salute was made by every new monarch to represent themselves and the kingdom.

 

"Trust me," It said, " _it is._ " It sighed, and something rustled, the natural dimness of waterfall keeping whoever that was, hidden pretty well. Undyne could tell it sounded a little . . .angry?

 

" _Hey,"_ Undyne said. "how did you-"

 

" _Hey_ 's for horses." The voice quipped, sounding  a bit more amused. Undyne could not even begin to think of a response for that. 

 

"Horse. . . monster?"

 

It breathed in through its teeth, "Oh, yeah," something shuffled at her feet, "You wouldn't know about those." The voice belonged to a flower, with dark eyes and mouth that looked fake. Like someone drew it on with a marker.

 

"What are you?"

 

"A mushroom."  The flower said, without a trace humor, just a wide fake grin when she got angry.

 

"Look, pal! I don't know who you are but you better be telling me right now or there are gonna be issues, pal." Undyne said.

 

"You said pal twice."

 

"I KNOW what I said!!!" Undyne squinted. "You better tell me your name before I lose my temper."

 

"Sure."

 

 Silence.

 

"W _ell?"_

 

"My name is Flowey the Flower, and yours?"

 

"Dumb." Undyne said, in a monotone. 

 

He cheered up immediately, "Howdy, Dumb! I'm-"

 

"No," Undyne said, her tone unchanged, "the name is dumb."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Did your parents hate you or something?"

 

Undyne was taken aback as its peppy expressions fell and the flower's stem sagged into an arch, its eyes fixed on the ground, " _. . ."_

 

"Hey, look. I didn't mean to say that," Undyne said, rubbing her neck, "I just fall outta line, sometimes."

 

The Flower looked up, with a small smile on its face. "  _Fall_ outta line?"

 

"Yeah! I do it a lot, so don't take it ——"

 

Flowey grinned as she went off the edge. She really needed that 'push' in the right direction. (How _funny !)_

 

 

Oh well, another streak broken.

 

 

 

[Reset]


End file.
